Prep or Punk?
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: Courtney wasn't really a prep. She's Punk. She really didn't want to go to Total Drama Island. she was Dared. REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was never really a prep. I was actually dared to sign up, dress like a prep, and act like a stuck-up girl. Never Again. Well here's what happened on the day i sighed up.

I was walking to school with my best friends, Maesha and Rachael. I wore skinny jeans, a black top, i had a few piercings. I was kind of the schools bully, if thats what you want to call it. Maesha had black hair with her dark brown eyes. She wore jeans and a brown shirt from Pac Sun. Rachael had dirty Blondie hair with blue eyes. She wore a skirt with black leggins under it with a black Sling Knot shirt. They two had a few piercings. My life was great. After we finally got to school we got to our lockers and took out our books.

" Hey, so did you guys see they sign up sheet thing for the show?" Asked Rachael

" oh ya i saw that! Total Drama Island? what a gay name." I said with a laugh.

" Oh really? You know what i think would be really funny?" Maesha said with a big grin

" What" Me and Rachael said at the same time

" Court, your really punk right? Well it would be soo funny if you dressed up and acted like a prep!"

" Hell no. Me? a prep? i hate them!"

"Yes, Yes Damn those Over achievers!" We all laughed

" But really court! I dare you!"

" But its for all summer! i thought we were going to go to the skate park, and the clubs, and the parties!" i really didn't want to go.

" I thought Courtney never backed down from a dare!" It was ture i **never** did.

" Fine"

---

I actually got picked for the show, Great. But instead of just "Being my self" i was looking like a prep! i hated perppy cloth as it is! And i miss my black cloths. I was now wearing a white blouse, with a gray vest over. Greenish Capri's, My hair was dyed my regular hair color. before i had red highlights in it. And they took out all my piercings. This is going to be a **long** summer.

As i came out of the bathroom, Maesha and Rachael fell to the floor laughing.

" I swear if anybody from school find outs it really me, i'll kill you two!" They both stopped laughing because they know i would really kill them right now.

" Sorry Court, its just I've **never ever **seen you without black on"

" You look like a complete stuck up, goody-to-shoes, prep!"

" i just hope no one sees me to the dock or on tv."

---

We were in my car, on are way to the dock. My last minutes with my friends and we were listing to Rock.

" You know this is going to be our first summer not together."

" Ya, I'm going to miss ya guys" I sighed, They were about to hug me until i backed away

"Hey! i might look like a stuck-up bitchy prep, but i'm still not all mushy!"

They laughed.

---

When we got to the dock, there was a big boat waiting for me. For a whole summer i can't beat anyone up, wear black, or even act like myself. I was thankful that Maesha and Rachael got to go on the boat with me. But the time didn't last, by the time i know it, i could see the island. The Boat was just about to dock.

" Well this is it" I said with a frown

" Yeah, we should say our good byes before you leave us"

" I'm going away for the summer, not dieing" I said with a smirk. Did preps smirk?

" Well bye guys"

" Bye courtney"

"Bye court!"

i got off the boat to see a bunch of other teens. I looked at each one carefully

A big fat kid Came up to me first. **(owen)** I said hi to him and the other campers as " Preppy" as possible.

Then some werid kid who needed a really good tan **( ezekiel)**

Two freaky girls who had the same clothing but one was fat,a little short, they other girl was tall and skinny. (**Katie and Sadie)**

Then a girl who looked kind of like a guy **(eva)**

A nerd. Damn he would of been perfect to pick on and beat up! (**harold)**

The next guy also look like a nerd, not completely as the kid next to him, but still nerdie. **( Noah)**

Next a girl who need a makeover badly, she looked a little scary. **( Beth)**

Then i think a little horny boy who was trying to impress all the girls here. (**Cody)**

Then a kid with a green Mohawk, with piercings, black shirt with a black shirt with a skull in the middle, and shorts. Sexy! **(Duncan)**

Next to the sexy kid was a big guy. Wow he looks like a bully too. **(DJ)**

Then a girl, on the big side if you ask me, she looked like she wanted to give some one a pieces of her mind. **(leshawna)**

Then a Boy with a Gautier, probley one of those boys who fall for the cheerleaders.** (Trent)**

A Goth Girl. **(Gwen)**

Then a Blondie, she didn't look like a dumb Blondie, she looked nice. **( Bridgette)**

Next to her was another Blondie. Now she looked like a retart. Probley a whore. **(lindsay)**

The a kid who looked kinda gay because of his pink shirt. But his chest was a nice veiw.** (Geoff)**

O great this camp has on of those bitchy girls. i beat up a few of them back home. **(heather)**

**---**

The last few weeks have been hell. I thought that sexy kid, who i found out name is Duncan, Keeps calling me pet names. And his favorite name is " Princess ". Damn he is so annoying! I have a few friends here. Bridgette, yeah she's cool. I have desisted to tell 1 person my secret. I picked Bridgette.

" Hey Bridgette, wanna go for a walk?"

" Yeah sure"

--

After we got pretty far in the woods, i was starting to get nervous what if she told everyone! would i lose the dare? What if no one talk to me again! What if she never talked to me ever again? What would Duncan think?

" Hey can i tell you something, it's a pretty big secret and you can't tell anyone, Kay?"

" Is it about liking Duncan?"

" Is it that obeauause"

" Wait you do!"

" Shh, what if someone hears us! and yes i do like him but thats not why i asked you to come out here!"

" O ok, go on then"

" You know how i'm up-tight, bossy, and kinda a prep?"

" I thought you said you weren't up-tight and bossy when duncan called you those names?"

I raised my eyebrow

" Oh right sorry, on with the secret"

" Ok, anyway...I'm not a prep."

" You lost me there"

" I've never worn gray! My grades suck! I have a tattoo and piercings! I always wear black, i go to partys and clubs, i skate bored..."

" Wow, thats alot to let out...no wounder you like Duncan!"

" Bridg, please i was dared to do this! i don't want anyone to know! I would never want to hurt you guys!" Ok that was a lie, i really wanted to kick Harold's ass

" Ok, i'll keep your promise"

---

After the talk with Bridgette, things went on as they usally do, Duncan keeps calling me Princess, Geoff and Bridgette are still totally in to each other, Still want to kill harold and everything else. Oh great here comes Duncan, he's such a stalker. Right now i'm in the middle of the wood listing to my IPOD and he followed me. Great.

" Hey Princess"

" What now stalker?" I really couldn't deal with him..

" Just wanna see where my favorite campers goin" I roll my eyes

" Sure.." Like i was his favorite camper.

" So why are you out here?" He came up behide me and wraped his arm around my waist.

" Well i was suppose to take a nice peaceful walk..but then you came along" I took his arm off my wasit

" Well if your weren't so up-tight all the time, i wouldn't be here now would i?"

" Just don't belive every thing you see"

"o..k, So tell me about your life back home" Shit

" Why would i tell you?"

" Just wanna know"

" ok, i live in MA, a town called Burlington." His eyes went wide but then i noticed his smirk.

" What?" I asked, why was he smirking!?

" Ohh nothin, because i moved there right before the summer" No..

" WHAT!!" i ran off

---

I was trowing up. I had just stole PB&J with Duncan. Ok even Preps let loose sometimes right? But i probley shouldn't of had that last sand witch.

" So the Princess as a dark side?"

" Ok, that was so gross, but once i did something bad! i just wanted more!" Ok that was the truth when ever i did something "wrong" I always wanted to do more

" Well, you could give me that kiss, that be pretty bad"

" Your still not my type" Lies

" Fine, Live a peanut butter and jelly less life"

" Thanks enjoy prison"

" I will" OK i couldn't take it anymore. I took his face and kissed him. This is the most fun i've had here yet!

---

" Your going to hear from my internee!" Ok i really wasn't going to sue, but hey it was worth a shot.

" COURTNEY WAIT!" i got up to see Duncan there running down the dock

" I made this for you!" He through me a little skull. It was so perfect, i really thought it was cool. But being a prep, i just had to say:

" Ok this is really werid and creepy but i love it! I'll never fergot you!" Ok i really did love it. And him. But he loved me as a prep.

---

**( AN) ok in this story TDA didn't happen. Courtney and every one else went home after TDI ended. And this has been courtney's whole POV.**

Damn i missed my whole self. I had my piersings back in. Wearing my same cloth as i did before the island. My red streaks are back. No more preppy crap. I was going to meet Maesha And Rachael at the skatpark. I had missed them so much.

**Duncan's POV**

Damn i missed Princess and she said she lived her. I would do anything to see her. But theres was some good things about moving.. A new town, new kids, and new things to break. I walk out side my new house and a girl on a skate bord riding down the street. The girl had piersings, a black shirt with jeans, and red streaks in her hair. I wouldn't of cared much about her until i got a better glipms of her face. Those lips. That nose. Those ears. Those eyes. I couldn't belivie what i was seeing. It was Courtney. Princess. I quickly got on my bike, and followed her until she got to the skate park. I also had my hood on so she couldn't see me.

**Courtney's POV**

**" **Great more stalkers" I mummbled to myself. When i got to the skate park i saw MAesha And Rachael waiting for me, they had there skat bords too.

" COURTNEY!!" They both ran into me and hugged me. I squrmed out.

" Don't touch me" I said with a smile and a laugh.

" I missed you guys so much! That island wasn't like hell. It was hell." They laughed.

" O sure, because getting a boyfriends is so bad." I looked in the sky. I did miss Duncan.

" Ok.." Maesha started " we have alot of cutching up to do!"

" Oh hand over my 20 bucks! I did the dumb dare!" Like i was going to let them get away that easy. They both dug in there pockets and gave me 20 bucks total.


	2. Hello Princess

**(AN) thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! Im sorry for the spelling in the last chapter, wasn't watching what i was typing. But thank you again and hope you enjoy!**

**Duncan's POV**

Damn, Know i know why she said,_"Don't believe what you see"_. Is that why she liked me? She was like me. Truth be told, i always wanted to see her punked up. Courtney was awesome at skateboarding. She was doin flips, grinding, and so much other stuff.

I listened into there conversation.

" So how bad do you think school will be?" Asked the dirty blond.

" I hope no one saw the gay show, it'll destroy my rep" Courtney said with a sigh

" Well, i bet some people did, But what if we do something really bad. That will get your rep up big time!"

I had learned that The girl with black hair is Maesha and the girl with dirty blond hair is Rachael.

Courtney thought for awhile. Then she smiled evily.

" I got it! At lunch we can...."

---

There plan was kinda funny. I hope i have lunch with Courtney. That's when i'll say hi to her.

**Courtney's POV**

" What do you guys think?" I Asked

" We have to do something like every day!" We laughed.

" Great plan court! But have you guys umm....that kid over there is freakin me out.." They all looked over to the kid with baggy pants and a big sweat jacket with his hood on (duncan)

" You got a problem?!" I screamed to the kid.

He pointed to him self

" Who else?!" I got on my board and went over to him. He was taller then me, but i think i could take him. I could tell he was smirking

" You must be new. This is my town." It was. No one back talk me. I fought kids. Broke rules. And lifed my life how i wanted to.

He just laughed.

" I saw that show, Prep." He had a deep voice, It was like he was trying to change it.

I laughed " You really think I'm a prep? I was dared. Sorry Mr " I'm so tough", that's not who i am"

" Really Princess?" No. I knew that voice. I knew that name. He did say he lived her but but..

He took off his hood, Yep it was him. Same Mohawk, piercings, smirk and those icy eyes..

" Duncan?!"

" Yo, Court isn't that the kid you kissed at the island" Maesha and Rachael were right next to me

" Yea" I said looking down

" Wow Sweetheart, you look good" He winked at me.

" You actually like the way i look?!" What! i thought he liked preppy Courtney.

" Nahh, this is punk look is hot on you."

" pig, Girls. lets go."

" And here i thought you would roll your eyes."

I didn't here that part, i was already half way down the street with Maesha and Rachael on our boards.

---

We Were now in my bedroom getting ready for school. The walls were dark purple with black skulls all over the place. I was wearing Skinny Jeans and Red Splatter Grommet Top. AndDraven Lipstick Gun High-Top Sneakers. Maehsa was wearing Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Top with skinny jeans. Her shirt was black and on the back was a purple skull. Rachael Had Blacks shoes on. jeans and a black tee shirt, it said " Come To The Dark Side, We Have Cookies!".

we were on are way to school and as we stepped in the school every body got out of our way. The Boys checked me out. Winked at me. The girls rolled there eyes. We opened our lockers got our books and went to class.

---

LUNCH

Finally, Lunch. My plan was going to work. I don't care if it's not that funny to every body else. It's fun for us. I reached into my bag and pulled out a Hot Pink Water balloon. But there was no Water in there. There was paint. The color of the balloon matched the paint. I stood up and throw it at Mrs. Sands. The Principal.


	3. Mr And Mrs Willis

**" COURTNEY ROSE WILLIS!!!" **shit she used my middle name. Im in so much trouble. Rose. I never thought it fit me.

" Sup?" i said caimly

" **YOU. DETENTION. 1 WEEK."**pfft 1 week is that the best you can do?

" Oh no! not detention!" I said in a really girly way

" **did i hear 3!!!**!"

"Yeah"

" 2 months detention! You will have your parents pick you up here. And you will not be able to see your friends! Got IT!!" Shit..

" Yes Sir"

" What did you call me!?!"

---

Great. So im waiting here for my "Parents" to pick me up. My so called parents who are suppose to take care of me, they don't care. They stopped trying at age 6. I'll probley never get out of her. I sighed

" Hmm Yes, Where here to pick up Miss. Willis, our daughter" I looked up, first that wasn't my dad, and second i knew that voice anywhere **(AN Guess Who!)**

" Yes my _Husband _your call, where is our little girl" Ohh i knew that voice too!

Mrs. Sand looked at the woman first, she had yellow hair ( you could tell it was a wig, but mrs sands is not that smart) white a long jacket on. You could barley see her face by her matching hat. The man had a black long coat too. You couldn't see his face as well, but you could see his smirk.

" Ahh Yes, Mr. and Mrs Willis, do you know what your daughter has done this time?"

" This time?" Oh my gosh, is he really that dumb!

" Are you not aware of the beating up kids, explode the science lab, spray painting our cafe, putting very bad books in the library, the list goes on and on Sir."

" Oh, i'm very sorry my husband here was away on a business trip for a while. But i will punish Courtney"

" Well she that's our problem. We Punish her, and punish her. Nothing ever comes out of it. We were thinking about juvy hall or prison to startin her out." Oh hell no!

After talking and talking we finally left. My " Parents" had to come back in 3 days to go over some new ideas what to do with me. We where in the car.

" So _Dad,Mom_ or should i say Duncan and Rachael?" i said with a smirk, They took off there costumes.

"Sorry Court, i couldn't leave ya just hang'in there. But what if you go to juvy!"

" Tsk tsk tsk princess, You should know better" I could tell he was smirking.

" Oh shut up, i'm not going anywhere. Oh hey here's my house." We pulled up to a 3 story house. My parents were rich.

" Wow Princess"

" yeah yeah yeah, im rich"

We walked into my house to see my real dad on the computer and my real mom reading a book. they didn't even look up at me when i slammed the door trying to get there attention.

I didn't even bother, i went up to my room and laid on my bed. Duncan sat on my chair to my desk, while Rachael sat on they end of the bed. After 10 minutes they both left. I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream....

**---**

I woke up from the dream, dripping in cold sweat. It was 3:23 in the morning. Yesterday was friday. So no school, i really don't want to get into my dream. It was a little M rated if you know what i mean. I usally never have sex dreams. And the thing that bugged me the most. guess who the guy was? Duncan. The same question keeps going though my mind.

Do i still like him?

**(An sry this ones short. Going over the real Rachael house, lol. Were makin a web show called IWerby. Look it up on Youtube, my screenames Miggyy800. Oh and P.S. I'm not an adult so i don't spell good. I'm not a teen, so i barley spell good. im 12. Not the best speller)**


	4. Worthless Attempt Of A Human Being

**(An Thx for the great reviews! Im sry about yesterday, i wanted to update but i had my b-day party ( which sucked) and i forgot to bring my laptop =(..)**

So here I was. Alone at a party, well actually Maesha party. But Maesha and Rachael got dates. I had a few guys ask me out, but i declined. I sighed.

" So the princess came alone?" Of course he had to be here.

" What is it to you?" I met his icy eyes, he was wearing baggy pants and his ussal shirt. I was wearing Jeans and a purple shirt.

" Well, i came alone" He winked at me. I probably should say what i'm about to say. But whatever...

" Did you ever feel neglected?" He sighed

" Yea, my parents neglected me mostly every day, it sucked. Why?"

" I dunno, it feels like i'm pushing away my friends, and my parents never talk to me cause they think im a worthless attempt of a human." it's true, i remember when they first told me that. I was a 11 and i got my first piercing...

_Flashback_

_I tried not to get my parents attion, usually when i slammed the door they didn't even blink. But of course as i closed the door very softly, i heard my mom's voice in the kiten_

_" Courtney, is that you?"_

_" Yes mom."_

_" Oh honey! i've been waiting for you all day!" Of course. Today she has to notice me. She was now walking towards me. I quickly turned to me left so she couldn't she my nose ring._

_" Why?" _

_" Were havin-OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NOSE YOUNG LADY!" She just had to go to my right. I'm in deep now._

_" Nothing, it's fake i swear!" Maybe she would go with it....or not._

_" JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND TAKE THAT THING OUT OF YOUR NOSE!_

_" Mom but!"_

_" NOW!"_

_" Can't you let me explain!"_

_" NO, SINCE YOUR WHERE LITTLE I LET YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT! I THOUGHT IT WAS A FASE! WHY! YOUR WERE SUCH A HAPPY LITTLE GIRL! WITH COOKIES IN THE AFTERNOON TO WATCHING CARTOONS! AND YOU CHOOSE THEY WORST PEOPLE IN SCHOOL TO HANG OUT IN! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM! AND YOUR GRADES! YOU'VE BEEN GETTING STRAIGHT D'S! WHY DON'T YOU HANG OUT WITH THE GIRLS WHO ACTUALLY ARE NICE! THEY EVEN GET GOOD GRADES! AGHH! YOUR PROBLEY AR- NO. YOU ARE A WORTHLESS ATTEMPT OF A HUMEN BEING!" Damn. That was harsh. Now i though to my self..should i just walk away or freak out. Which one to you sounds more fun?_

_" I was not a happy little girl! You neglected me! you never ever helped me! And my friends are they nicest people i've ever met! And i don't give a fuck what my grades are! those girls your were talking about! The ones who are " nice " and get good grades! ARE STUCK UP BITCHY PREPS! AND YOU THINK I'M A WORTHLESS ATTEMPT OF A HUMAN BEING! WELL FUCK YOU! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF GOING BY YOUR GAY RULES! NEVER. TALK. TO. ME. AGAIN. mother." with that i ran up satires to my room, and my whole life changed right there. In not even 10 minutes._

_End of Flashback_

_" _Sweetheart, you have good friends. I haven't seen them with them till now. And Parents are ass lickers." I laughed

" I guess your right, so how did your parents negelect you?"

" I was happy when i was little, them being police and everything made them never be home. Soon i started breaking rules and beating up kids."

" That sucks"

" Yea" Then we heard something well never forget

" THIS IS THE POLICE! EVERYONE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Me and Duncan looked at each other. As we walked out side with the crowd. My mouth flew open when i saw who was with the police. I saw Duncan's mouth open too. There were two main police out side, with about 50 others behide them. One was a Woman and the other a Man. Next to them were Nicole and Michael Willis. My parents.


	5. Gotta Love Parents

" WE NEED MISS COURTNEY WILLS AND MR DUNCAN BLACK TO THE FRONT OF THE CROWD!" we didn't move.

" NOW! BEFOR I COME IN THERE AND GIVE YOU A-" Me and Duncan ran to the front of the crowd.

" PLEASE STEP INTO THE CAR" They were right next to us.

" no need to yell" I said in a coldly voice, but i did what i was told. Me and Duncan were now in the back of a police car. My parents where in another car. Thank God. But the police men and woman who were driving, where Duncan's parents. Great.

" Duncan, how could you do something so bad to this poor little girl! I saw her on TV! She was so pretty and looked very responible! Look what you turned her into!"

" Hey look! I've been like this since i was 12! Duncan had nothing to do with the way i look!" I didn't want Duncan to get into trouble for something he didn't do

" But i think it looks hot on you" I elbowed him to shut up

It was silent the rest of the way. When we finally got the the station, we were talking in a sound proof room with 2 chairs on each side of the table. Duncan took one seat, i sat next to him. Then they walked in.

" Courtney" My mother said to me with no emotion.

" Nicole" i said with a nagging voice

" Courtney Rose do not talk to your mother like that!"

" Sure thing Michael" they crossed there arms at me. I could feel Duncan's eyes looking at me.

" Ever since that day, you've turned into a..a.." she didn't finish her sentence. I couldn't tell if she was sad or mad.

" You mean ever since that day you called me a worthless human, yeah i remember that. Wasn't that a fun day?"

" You called her a what?" Mrs. Black asked

" She called me a Worthless attempt of a human being, isn't she nice? Oh and she really never cared for me after that"

" Courtney, your only 16 right? Soon to be 17? Mr. Black asked me

" yea" Why were they asking me weird question's

" Well it Courtney, that;s called hould be taking away from her parents and go live with a foster family"

" Wait what! i'd still live here right!?" They shook there heads in a no way.

" There is an unlikely chance there would be a family here to adopt you"

" Couldn't i live be myself?!"

" your only 16, you have to be above 18 to live with only yourself." I looked at Duncan he looked sad and angry.

" No." Duncan finally said

" Duncan this isn't your problem!" His mom yelled at him

" No one is taking her." He had no emotion in his voice.

" Wait" I said, he looked at me sadly

" Mrs. Powers!" Mr. And Mrs. Black looked at each other confused

" She lives here! She is like 50 or something! I use to come over every day when i was 14, she loved me! Maybe she could you know.."

" We could call her and hopefully find out."

" Courtney you should find somewhere to sleep for the night, maybe a Friends house. Duncan let's go home." I could tell he didn't want to leave me. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

**( AN Yea! 2 chapters today! Hope you enjoyed!)**


	6. Mrs Powers

**( AN: Well i told Em about all the FANTASTIC REVIEWS! she so happy! Thanks you all so much!! And if you didn't see my other AN, im em's cousin Anne. Em's gone for a week, she'll be back next...er..Tuesday! BTW Total Drama Action is on Youtube!! YAY!!)**

Ring...Ring...Ring

" Hello?" Said an old, but happy voice.

" Hi, Mrs. Powers?" Said Mrs. Black

" Oh yea, that's me! What can i help you with deary?"

" Yes, we have Mrs Courtney Willis here..

" Oh no, What did she do? Do her parents know?"

" Yes, Mrs Powers, Mr. and Mrs. Willis, have abused Courtney over the years. And her only being 16, she was, well we were all wondering if you could become her new.."

" Oh yes! Deary that would be terriferice! When can i pick her up?" Mrs. Powers said very happy

" Right now, she's at the police station"

" I'll be there in a jify!"

With that, the phone went dead.

" Ok, Mrs. Courtney, Mrs. Powers will pick up shortly. You will go to your house from there to pick up you stuff" Mr. Black explained

Courtney nodded, her and Duncan had been there all night. Even though Duncan's parents said she could leave but they didn't let her.

" One crazy night, Princess" Duncan said wrapping his arm around Courtney. She didn't protest, she just yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah, Maesha and Rachael probably are wondering where i am." At that eggsact time, Courtney's phone rang

" Sup?"

" COURTNEY WHERE ARE YOU!?!" two Voices said at the same time, Duncan chuckled

" Police station"

" WHAT DID YOU DO KNOW!" Rachael said yelling into the phone

" Nothing"

" Really? THAN WHY ARE YOU THERE!" Maesha yelled

" Damn Sweetheart, your Friends are controlling"

" Shut it" Courtney said elbowing him, he shrugged.

" Look i'll tell you the story later, im tired and im getting picked up by Mrs. Powers soon" Courtney explained

" DEARY! It's been so long! Look how much you've grown!" A plump woman with bright red hair, which had some curls in it, said hugging Courtney.

" Why is an older Izzy here?" Duncan whispered to Courtney, she laughed

" Oh, sorry Hun! What's your name?!" Mrs. Powers said now hugging Duncan.

" Duncan"

" Oh nice to meet you deary! Well Come on court, time to get your stuff"

" Okay" Courtney was always nice to Mrs. Powers, she was the only one she could go see if she had a problem.

" Boo's missed you so much!" Mrs. Powers said while they walked out of the station

" Who's boo?" Duncan asked

" Her dog" Courtney said

---

After 10 minutes of driving, Mrs. Powers pulled into a dirt road, as they came up the road. There was a very, no extremely big house. A mansion. With butlers, maids, and chefs just waiting at the front door. Courtney smiled, she missed the house.

" Woo, nice dig" Duncan said still looking wide eyed at the house.


	7. I Like Bright Colores! NOT

**(AN Heyy Guys! Emily's back! Well i would have a bunch of new chapters for you guys, but someone *glares at Anne* stole my notebook from my suitcase before i left on vacation I did mange to write some down on loose paper. I totally forgot them there though. But i do remember them, so here's a new one! And i will Try to write one for 7 Minutes in Heaven or Hell. kk, Thanks guys! Please Review!**

**Courtney's POV**

As we walked in Mrs. Powers house, Boo came up to me. Tackling me, he was a very big dog. An English mastiff, with gorgeous golden fur, a black snout. He was at lest 6 years old, put acted like a puppy.

" Oh, Boo i missed you too" I said laughing

" Damn, that is one big dog" Duncan said eyeing him, at the moment Boo got off of me and ran over to Duncan. Tackling him too, and licking his face.

" Looks like you made a new friend" I said to Duncan

" Courtney, you should go to your room and unpack. Let Danny help you!" Mrs. Powers was old. She reminded me of Lindsay and how she forgot names.

" Duncan" Duncan said getting the dog off of him

" Who?" Mrs. Powers said slightly confused, I pulled on Duncan's arm to signal to him that I was going upstairs

---

My room had black wall paper wit purple skulls all over, two queen bed's together, two black dressers, a purple laptop and desk, my old skateboard, a HUGE stario system, and a HUGE window over looking the city, and a walk-in closet. My room was pretty big.

I walked into my closet to see all my old cloths. " None of these are going to fit me" I thought. I found my old hat, it was black with a purple skull. Just like my room.

" I'm think you like black?" Duncan said with a smirk

" No, i really like pink, as you can tell from my room" I said sarcastically

" It's been one rough night hasn't it." Duncan said sitting down on the edge of my bed

" Yeah" I said sitting next to him. He turned to me, and looked me in my eyes. I did the same. Next thing i knew Duncan kissed me, hard. I was shocked, but i wrapped my hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a few other kisses he broke away.

" Damn, Princess. I knew you were a good kisser but your an excellent makerouter!" Duncan said with a smirk.

" Makerouter? Is that even a word?" I said with a little laugh. He shrugged, next my phone rang.

" Hello?" I asked into it. " Heyy Court, mall. 10. shopping." Rachael said in a quick voice. " What if i don't want to go" I said. " Your coming,oh and bring your boyfriend!" "He not my boyfriend!" I hung up.

" So where not together?" Duncan asked alittle sad.

" Nope."

" But we just made out"

" Yep"

"....."

" Are you going the mall with us or not?"

" Can I bring someone?"

" Whatever"

**( AN: YES IT"S SHORT! Deal with it. But who will Duncan bring? It's going to be AWKWARD between him and Courtney! Holy crap! So keep a look out! And tell all your weird little friends ( jk) about the story and plz, plz, plz Review! thanks!!)**


	8. AN

Hey Guys! Emily here, Well first we need to take a vote! As I left in my other Chapter about an awkward time at the mall with Courtney and Duncan's friend. Is the friend going to be:

1: Courtney's old boyfriend, who she broke up with bc he touched her

or

2: An old stocker who Courtney go put into jail 2 years ago.

Please pick 1 or 2! I can't choose. So please write a review saying how which awkward it's going to be! Thanks!

~ XXemmyXX81 ;)


	9. The Mall Rocks!

**( An: Well the votes say.....COURTNEY'S OLD BOYFRIEND!! sorry if you voted for old stoker, =(. So i'll start the story .........................now!)**

**Courtney's POV**

Me and Duncan arrived at the mall at 2:30. It was Sunday, and Mrs. Powers had to go to my school to talk about " my punishment" tomarro. I saw Rachael and Maesha hangin at the food court, as soon as they saw me they ran to me and hugged me. I let that one slid.

" So what did you do this time to end up in jail?" Maesha asked

" Nothing, just what always happens after our regular party's" I said, they both looked at each other and said:

" Parents?" I nodded

" So when is your friend goin get here?" Duncan looked around and pointed to a boy with Blondie hair, baggy jeans, a big green shirt. He was pretty cute, I gasped

" What?" Duncan said turing back to me

I quickly took Maesha and Rachael and put them in front of me. I hope to god he couldn't see me. Duncan was giving me a confessed look.

" Don't say anything about Court." Maesha demeaned

" YO! D man! What up?" Then boy said bumping fist with Duncan

" Sup, Chase"

" Maesha? Rachael?" Chase said eyeing the girls

" Chase." Maesha said angrily

" Whore" Rachael mumbled

" What was that!?!" Chase said pushing Rachael, Duncan stopped him before he hurt her even more. But when rachael got pushed she fell to the ground revialing me.

" Courtney?" Chase said, you could tell he was getting mad

" What the funk!?" I yelled into his face

" Don't you ever touch my friends!"

" What about you?" Chase said pulling me into him and rubbing my legs

" DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I yelled as she pushed him as hard as she could, she was about to hurt him even more when Duncan held her back

" What is going on?" He said turning me to him.

" I'm Courtney's old boyfriend." Chase said getting up

Duncan just started at me and then Chase, then me, then chase, me, chase, me, chase, me. " Why did you guys breakup?"

" He wouldn't stop touching me." I said like it still hurt to think about, it did.

I probably should of made something else up because Duncan snapped. He graped Chase by the collar and dragged him off.

" What just happened?" Maesha said confessed

" I really don't care at this point." I said turning around walking into Hot Topic

" Are you over him?" Rachael asked as sh followed me.

" I've been over that loser since I broke up with him" I said

" Hey Court!" My friend Megan who worked here

" Hey Meg!" I said walking towards her

**Duncan POV**

He. Touched. Princess. That's all i need to know to kill him. I dragged him into the bathroom, I mean where else was i going to go? And when Courtney said " He wouldn't stop touching me." that made my heart sink. She said it like she was alone, scared, and like it still hurt. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to snap his neck when i saw him pull Princess closer to him, but i stood my ground. But right now, screw the ground. This kid is going down.

" Look dude, I'll save you the trouble with that girl. She has a really hot body, but she won't let anyone see it. I thought f i touched her she would easy up, ya know?" Chase said witha fake smile, I could tell he was araid of me.

" No, you touched her from your own good. You touched her for a one night stand. Princess' smarter than that! So I won't kill you, but if I see you with her ever again. I'll snap your neck." I said while growling and smashing him against the wall again.

"Like you didn't want a one night stand with her?" Chase said with a grin

" NO!" That was the truth. When I first saw Courtney I wanted nothing to do with her, but then I started to get to know her. It started with a crush, then love..


	10. I Hate Mondays

**( I totally forgot to say this in my last chapter, so THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEW X2!, And i will be doing " The Diary" over, Anne made that one up on her own, so she didn't do a great job on spelling, ok it WAS really bad.)**

**Duncan's POV**

I was leaving the bathroom, I had just knocked out Chase by beating him up. I did say I wasn't going to kill him, never said beat the hell out of him. Now I have to find Courtney and her Friends. I passed Hot Topic looking in it, seeing Princess, Maesha, and Rachael. Princess was talking to a girl with black hair, while Maesha and Rachael were looking at cloths. I walked over to Princess wrapping my arm around her.

" Courtie, you never told me you have a boyfriend!" The girl said

" He not my boyfriend" Courtney said glaring and talking my off her waist

" Sure, anyway ya know how you hung out at my house before summer?" The girl said talking her attion back to Courtney

" Yea, why?"

" Well this came for you" The girl said giving Courtney a piece of paper

**Courtney POV**

The paper said:

_Former Total Drama Island camper_

_IT IS TIME TO PARTY!!_

_Geoff and Bridgette would like you to come_

_to their Reunion of season 1 of TDI!_

_All your friends, Enemies, and lovers _

_will ( hopefully) come!_

_Address: 18 Kings St. _

_Town: New York City_

_Time: 9:00 to Whenever!_

_CYA THERE!_

Great. Now I have to dress up like a prep again, act like a prep again. No. I'm being myself. I'm wearing my own cloths.

" Princess? Princess? You there?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to see Duncan smirking at me

" Wipe that smirk of your face before I do it my self" I said raising my hand like I was going to slap him, but I smiled. He smiled. Could this work out, ya know between me and him?

Then i noticed we were on a bench. Near the end of the mall. Duncan took out the invite out of my hand without me noticing.

" Would Princess like to go with me?" Duncan said winking at me

" In your dreams"

" Don't worry, you are." Creepy.

" Your going with me if you want to or not." He said sitting next to me

" I have my own rights, so no."

" Ok, what ever helps you sleep at night."

" Oh it does"

" You guys hav'in another romantic fight?" I looked over to see Maesha and Rachael with soda's.

---

**Courntey's POV**

It was Monday, school had already passed. Duncan's flirting, swearing, food fights, and falling asleep in English. Same old, same old. I was waiting for Mrs. Powers to have my " Punishiment" talk.

" Dearie! How are you?!" Mrs. Powers said taking out a can of soda out of her purch and taking a sip. She was a pretty weird lady.

" Fine."

" Mrs. Willis?" Mrs. Sands ask

" Oh no no no! I'm Mrs. Powers! You can call me Mary!" _Mary _said.

" Ok, Mary. I would like to talk to you about Courtney." Mrs. Sands said talking Mary into her office. Ok, now what?

---

I was walking down the halls alone. Usually detention and after school programs were today. As I passed Mr. Dolley, the detention room, I saw Duncan. I started to crack up. He only winked and waved a flirting wave to me. Then I found my self being pulled in by Mr. Dolley in to his classroom, he pushed me into a seat. Of course next to Duncan.

" I will not have laughing here."

" That's nice."

" What are you doing here? Did you sneak out?" I hated this teacher

" No dumbass, I'm here for the magic pony ride! What the hell do you think!" I said raising my eyebrow

" Mr. Dolley, do you have Mrs. Willis with you?"

" Who's Mr. Dolley?" He asked looking around the class room like God was talking to him.

" Oh my god..." I said getting up and walking out.

I could here him yelling at me for getting up from my seat without permission. Life sucks...

**( Yes, It's VERY Short! Sorry I haven't been appeal to update for a while. Me feel bad. I swear I'll have a new chapter tomorrow!)**


	11. The Party

**( AN: I WILL NOT BE APPEAL TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND TOO! Daddy's house. hate it there. Step sister's a bitch, her role model is HEATHER!! TDI HEATHER! I mean i now some people like her but she acts JUST like her * please kill me*= life sucks...Yeah. Ok enough of my sad life STORY TIME!**

**Courtney POV**

Thankyou Mrs. Powers! I was so close to going to juvy! Even though I knew Duncan, or Maesha, or Rachael would break me out. I was off the hook completely! Now the only thing that sucks is that I'm going to the party with Duncan. Or does it? He's been annoying me ALL WEEK! Even during lunch, all I heard was " Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please." I finally said " Yes" During his little Please fest. I'm not going to go as prep Courtney. I'm going as punk/skater/normal Courtney. But my life's nothing close to normal, and I like it that way.

I was wearing black baggy sweatpants, red and black striped shirt, my same piercings and highlights, and sneakers. Duncan was wearing his usually cloth but with baggy jeans. We were in his car to the big apple.

We got there there right on time, everyone was just arriving. Bridgette tackled me hugging me.

" COURTNEY!!" OHMYGOSH YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Bridgette said look me up and down.

" I told you I was punk." I said laughing a little

" Are you to together?" She asked with a little smile

" No."

" Yes." Bridgette looked at us confessed and shrugged.

" Well, come on! Every body's waiting!" She said pulling on me and Duncan

---

When we got into Geoff's house, everyone was there from Total Drama Island. The whole room went silent when I walked in. I saw some glares, people whispering, and smiles. That's when I noticed the Devil her self walking toward me and Duncan.

" Looks like Duncan turned you into his little whore." She said to me with a smirk, has she seen herself?

" Takes one to know one" I said defending my self.

" What happened to little innocent Courtney." She said with a disgusted look, what is her problem?

" There was no innocent Courtney, just me." I said witha smirk.

" Right, has Duncan gotten you pregnant yet?" Ok, me and Duncan have never slept together, and that was VERY random. So, I smiled and upper cut her.

" No he hasn't." I said bending down to her. Her mouth was bleeding as she growled at me from the floor. I just walked away and everyone one was staring at me.

---

As the night moved on, most people got drunk. Duncan, Geoff, and Trent who were wasted, were trying to dance. Me, Bridgette, and Gwen were laughing our heads off. All the guys were falling over each other, and Duncan tried to do the robot. Geoff was trying to do a split, that didn't work out, and Trent doing his moon walk. I took my phone out and recorded all three boys.

" What are you going to do with that?" Gwen asked me with a little giggle

I shrugged and said: " Blackmail"

They laughed

" So, I never really got my answer when I asked you if you and Duncan are dating?" Bridgette asked me.

" At this point I don't know. I want to be with him I guess, but it's a guys job to ask out the girl. Ya know?"

" Did he ask you out to the party?"

" Yea, but first I didn't want to go with him. But as the week went by my mind started wondering if I would have as much fun with some other guy or Duncan. Duncan won."

" Would the Princess like a dance?" I noticed a wobbly Duncan in front of me.

" You know your drunk right?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded

" Then yes."


	12. Sleepover!

**(AN)I feel really bad. Sry i wasn't able to update, First my laptop isn't working, Great. And then when i tryed yesterday and Saturday, FanFiction wasn't working. I'm very sryand please forgive me. This is VERY short but I promise if FanFiction will work for me, I'll update tomorrow.**

The party was great. I saw everyone from the island, I got to be myself ( I know it sounds corny ), punched Heather, blackmail. Life is sweet. Well, until I found out that I had to drive a wasted Duncan home. I'm at least smart enough to know if I got drunk too, we'd have no way home. I was driving Duncan's car, while he sits in the passenger seat, unconscious. And that's when it hit me.

I have no clue where Duncan lives.

" Shit" I mumbled to myself.

I could just leave him on a bench. Nah, I'm not that cold hearted. What would he do? Oh yea right! He'd take me to his house, put me in his own bed, and sleep in it with me, which I wouldn't mind at all. I sighed. I would take him to my house but he's to big for me to carry. I could have the butlers do it...

* * *

When we finally reached my house, I got all the butlers to carry Duncan into my room. I took 8 men to carry him just up the stares. I never thought Duncan was that heavy. As we opened the door, Boo started to jump all over us. Lets just say, Boo weights a lot more than Duncan.

" Boo! No!" I said in a yell/whisper so I wouldn't wake Mary. I mean it was 3 in the morning.

Boo finally got the message and ran upstairs. Again I sighed.

* * *

The Butlers put Duncan in my bed walked put without a word. I changed into my nightgown in my walk in closet just to be salf too. Sighing for the last time, I jumped into the bed with Duncan and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

As I woke up, I felt something hard, yet comfortible under me. Not my pillow, but Duncan's chest.

" Why does this keep happening!" I yelled


	13. Wakey Wakey

**Duncan's POV**

I felt someone shaking me, my head was killing me too.

" Come one wake up!" Courtney's voice rang throught the room. I finally opened my eyes to see Princess smirking at me

" 10 more hours."

" Don't you mean 10 more minutes?" She asked

" No."

" Someone woke up on the wronge side of the bed." She said in a singy voice

" Where am I anyway?"

" My room, someone got totally wasted and I had to take you home."

" My head hurts like hell."

" Wounder why" She said rolling her eyes, She then took out her phone and started laughing.

" What?" I asked

" HAHAHAHAH" She kept laughing. As much as I like her laugh, she was starting to annoy me. You would feel the same way if you felt like your head kept hitting a table.

" What!?" She finally sat down next to me on her bed, and played the video over.

The video was me, Geoff, and Trent dancing like dumbass'. We all kept falling over each other.

" Delecte that right now"

" I don't think I will."

" Why not?"

" Blackmail."

" That's against the law."

" Since when do you ever follow the rules?"

" Whenever I want too.

" Then I'll delecte this when ever I want too."

* * *

**Me: So this is what ather's notes are like! COOL! Sorry for the short chapie, I have to go over my gramparents...kill me. I'll try to update there too. Thanks for all the reviews! It really does mean alot!**

**Duncan: Why do you always thank people?**

**Me: BC I WANT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Courtney: Did you take your pills today? Or flush them down the tolet like last time?**

**Me: Is there a third opinon?**

**Duncan: you really are a freak.**

**Me: SO!**

**Courntey: Problems**

**Me: You guys are so not nice-**

**Duncan: Your not eathier, Didn't you beat John Paul with your pruch today?**

**Me: HE CALLED ME EMO!**

**Courtney: And then what did you say?**

**Me: Lol, I said " Don't make me cut you bitch!" AHAHAHAHA that was so funny.. And way see you guys later! Byzz!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	14. The End Or Is It? Yea It Is

**Courtney's POV**

As I sat on the cliff that was only a few minutes away from my house. I would come out here once or twice a week, just to get away from everything and one spiceal person. But of course, like I said, he was a stoker.

" Bitch Suck!" **( Lol thats from the House Bunny) **Duncan's voice came behind me

" Nice to see you too." I said without turning around. Duncan sat next to me, he had a bright red mark on his cheek that went to his nose.

" Did you hit yourself with a tree branch or something?" I asked with a chuckle

" Maybe..." I just laughed again

" What are you doing out here anyway?"

" Dunno, I come out here for some r&r" I looked over the horizon to see the sun just setting. It was orange and it look amazing

" Beautiful" Duncan said, and thats when it came to me. WHY THE HELL DOES HE ALWAYS FOLLOW ME?!?!

" Are you my stoker or something?"

" The one and only"

" I have a lot of stokers"

" Well, I'll fix that soon"

" What, are you going to kill them all for something?"

" Whatever it takes."

"O..k, good luck with that" I looked back at the sun.

" Your right, it does look beautiful"

" I was talking about you" My head quickly turned to face Duncan who had been staring at me the whole time. He just leaned a little closer, and our lips met. You know how they say your first kiss is always your best? Well this was waaaaaaaaaaaay better. Soon are tongues met, and it seemed like they were wrestling. After about a minute, we both broke away

" You know what this means right?" Duncan asked with that old smirk I've already learned to love

" What?"

" Your mine now, and now I can do this.." He placed his had up my shirt and un-clicked my bra. I quickly smacked him as hard as I could. He actually fell over. I just got up and left. True, this does make me his, but I still have dignity.

But another question popped into my head: Over the summer I was a prep right? And when I got back home, I had grown up more. Being a prep, was actually the besting thing I had done in my life, and I met Duncan. So the question is, am I Prep or Punk?

The End

* * *

**D= Duncan, Me= me!!!, C= Courtney.**

**D: what the hell was that?**

**Me: I actuallyy liked it...**

**C: Way to mushy**

**Me: Well maye im a mushy person!**

**D: no your not. you told the teacher to go screw herself today and got detention! Your moms going to kill you**

**Me: that so true...**

**C: And that means no computer! and your still grounded from smashing your brothers phone with a hammer!!!**

**Me: HE STOLE MY IPOD!!!!!**

**D: Your not even suppose to be on the computer are you?**

**Me: no...**

**D: Then get of-**

*** Emily hits Duncan with TV***

**Me: WHOS CRAZY NOW!!!**

**C: Emily!!!! WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: I didn't do it**

**C: IS HE BREATHING!?!**

**Me: You worry waaaaaaaaaay to much, go with the flow once in a while, geez**

**C: HE MIGHT BE DEAD! WHICH MEANS YOUR GOING BACK TO JUVY!!**

**Me: OH Hell no! Friggin dammit Duncan! LIVE!**

**D: hmmmpmm**

**Me: He's fine..**

**D: EM! DID U FREAKING HIT MY WITH A COMPUTER?!?**

**Me: No silly, a tv!**

*** Duncan's about to attack Emily, when Emily takes out a metal bat***

**C: Isn't that DubbleV's?**

**D: O.o**

**Me: NO! it's mine!**

**C: It says DubbleV on it**

**Me: DAMMIT COURTNEY SHUT UP!**

**Well bye for now! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	15. Epilogue MUHAHAHA!

4 moths later...

" AGH! This is like community service!"

" It is.." Rachael said

" And thanks for dragging us into this Court!" Maesha yelled at me

So, after upper cutting Heather in the face, she sued me. Great right? I now had to do 3 mouths of community service. I also blamed Rachael and Maesha so I could have some fun. But, picking trash on the side of the rode, while pervert guys whistle and honk their horns at you, isn't my idea of fun.

" So.."

" Don't say a word." a pissed off Maehsa said

" It's ok to be mad" Rachael said in a baby voice, making me chuckle, and than a hard kick in the leg.

"Oww.." Maesha glared at me.

"Hey baby want a free tattoo?" a voice said behind me, I quickly turned around thinking it was Duncan. Sadly it wasn't....

" CHASE?!?!" I said?

" Yeah, look I'm going to give you a once in a life time chance!"

" And whats that?"

" Take me back." He smirked

" Are you kidding?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Nope."

" Sorry, I have a boyfriend"

"Who?"

"Duncan" Rachael answer

" That dumbass?"

" Like your any smarter?"

Chase sighed, and then smirked.

" Fine, but I will get you back."

" Hmmph, sure you will" I rolled my eyes.

All three of us turned back around to pick up more trash. But right after I turned around, I felt a hand go over my mouth and something sharp near the stomach.

" Get into the car now."

" Courtney!" Maehsa screamed

" You come any closer, I'll stab her."

Chase then made his way to his red truck with me. I felt my eyes getting heaver. Chase was putting something on his hand and back over my mouth. I then passed out.

**Rachael's POV**

"What the hell do we do!?" I said after Chase just kidded napped Courtney.

" We gotta call Duncan."

" Do we have too?"

Maesha glared at me and then took out her phone. She put it on speaker.

Ring Ringg Ringg Ringgg

" What?" Duncan answered

" That's not a very nice way to answer your phone" I smiled.

" And?"

" Rach, stop fooling around. Duncan we got a problem."

"And that is? And where's Princess? I thought she was suppose to with you guys?"

" Oh! She got kidnapped!" I said brightly.

"WHAT! BY WHO!" Duncan screamed

" Chase"

"WHY!"

" Dunno"

"WHERE"

" Dunno"

" CAN ALL YOU SAY IS DUNNO!?!" Duncan was a little angry.

" Dunno..damn I mean maybe.."

* * *

**EM: YOU NOW WHAT THIS MEANS!!! SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES! JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!!!**

**D: NO!!!!!!!**

E**M: MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!!**

**C: is this going to be all about you 2 screaming again?**

**EM: .....**

**D:.....**

**C: Yippy.....**

**EM: Anyway, sorry me had writers block...but thats what you guys wanted! I like it! and sorry for the wait, i had MCAS, i was sick, and i'm lazy.**

**D: you can say that agian**

**EM: do you want me to hit you with a tv again?**

**D: i don't think you would**

**EM: Your right *hits him with a bike***

**C: Holy shit...**

**EM: i said i wasn't going to hit him with a tv...**

**C: but a bike?**

**EM: Yep! Anyway i would make my AN longer today but don't have the time! Look for the sequel! Bye guys and don't forget to..**

**D: O F*** YOU!**

**C: Review? *Duncan attacks Emily***


End file.
